Killer Villagers
Not what you were looking for? See Killer Villagers (Characters) to learn about the actual characters. ---- 'Killer Villagers '''is a video uploaded by ExplodingTNT. It was uploaded on September 19th, 2015. Description ''I guess carrots are just overpowered... Let's face it, killing villagers because of their horrible trade offers is something everyone has fun doing... but what if the villagers transformed into big, strong mobs that instantly killed players? Who would be the hero? Plot The video begins at noon in a village. A farmer villager walks towards the crops, and notices a stray carrot nearby. He says to himself that it looks tasty, and in response, the carrot calls him ugly. The villager then openly states his desire to eat the carrot, which says, "Get away from me, Squidward" (For a brief moment, it shows the villager with a squidward face photoshopped on, who claims, "I don't look like Squidward."). A Cleric arrives at the crops, and calls the farmer out for talking to a carrot. The farmer insists that it's a super carrot, and that it can talk. The cleric calls him crazy, and says that there is no such thing as a talking carrot, only for the Farmer to eat the carrot, and become ridicolously buff. The cleric stares at him in shock. The cleric states how surreal the situation seems, and asks the farmer what he should do. The newly buffed farmer tells Cleric to eat another carrot, saying that they taste good. The cleric calls Farmer the strongest villager alive, and suddenly notices Failboat skipping towards the village. The cleric tells Farmer to hide, as no player should see him. Farmer does so, and Failboat arrives at the crops. Failboat tells Cleric that he needs diamond armor, and says that he has two emeralds. Cleric reminds him that all two emeralds will get him is a stick. Angered, Failboat puts Cleric at bowpoint, and once again demands diamond armor. Farmer rushes out and scares Failboat ("BOO IM MONSTER"), who runs off screaming. Cleric thanks Farmer for saving him, and decides to eat a carrot as well. He does so, and turns buff also. The two celebrate, until a gaudy player arrives at the village. Farmer and Cleric hide behind a small house. The player demands a diamond sword, and Cleric calls out that if he wants a sword, he needs 999,999 emeralds. The player decides to kill them, but Farmer and Cleric rush out and crush him to death. Cleric and Farmer decide to call themselves Killer Villagers, and tell the rest of the villagers to eat carrots and grow strong as well. Cleric tells Farmer that villagers will now be strong, and humans will fear them (This cues another brief moment where Farmer has a squidward head, and says, "CUZ WE'RE GOOD LOOKING"). Cleric turns back to the villagers, but sees Steve with a diamond sword killing all the Villagers, and eating all the carrots. Steve then mutates into a SteveDragon, and burns the village to the ground, as Cleric and Farmer look on in shock. Trivia * It's worth noting that when Farmer turned into a Killer Villager, he spoke with an obvious speech problem, speaking with extremely simple words and phrases. But when Cleric transformed, he still had his knowledge, and could speak in complete sentences. Category:Videos